warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Forestpaw13
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Forestpaw13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 19:39, 20 August 2009 Re: Hi Thank you for joining, Forestpaw! And there is already a place to create a new page. If you go to the main page, there should be a picture of a pencil with 'new page' next to it. Thanks anyway, though. --Sparrowsong 19:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, TTYL :). --Sparrowsong 19:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rights I'm going to give you and Cloverfang rollbacker rights. You have your own wiki, right? Do you know how to do give people rights? Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out and I've just given you guys the rights. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) We don't have an IRC channel as far as I know. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Character Lists Hey, Forestpaw13! When I put all my Characters on here because of the vote, I found this site doesn't have Character lists. Can you make a suggestion for a new Category since you are an admin here? -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! Twolegs rule! 17:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I didn't see your charart request! I'll get right on it. Real sorry... Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 02:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Here you go. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 03:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! :) Greetings Forestpaw! *dips head respectfully* I have a question for you: How do you create a category? I was reading your post on the talk page and I love the idea of everyone creating their own categories! So this is what got me curious. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 13:32, September 20 2009 (UTC) No no! You're amazing! Note to self: Must join Warriors FanFiction Wiki. Haha well thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:14, September 20 2009 (UTC) Rules I was thinking that "You may edit all grammar errors if you are only entirely sure of it" to the rules. Do you think that it's a good idea? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Shadowpaw Hiya, Forestpaw! Haven't heard from you in a while; how you doin'? So sorry about the Shadowpaw thing! I knew that you had a cat called Shadowpaw, but I didn't think about your Shadowpaw when I was making my Shadowpaw. LOL. I'd be glad to fix it, but I have to admit one thing - I don't know how to rename pages >.< Could you help me? P.S. - Don't worry, you don't sound "rude, overprotective, or anything else that's bad." :P--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 16:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) what's the website for Warriors Fanfiction Wiki?ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 21:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) FeatherClans Hey, Forest, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I just added you. *robotic voice* Thank you for joining the FeatherClans! Have a nice day! Lol --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 19:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Charart I guess I can be your mentor through making Charart, if you want to. Tell me what you're having trouble on, and I can teach you. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 21:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I use Pixlr, I'm not sure about you. Here's the address: www.pixlr.com [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Hawkey already got here before me. I can give you a tutorial on charart if you want. But Hawkey's a better charart maker than me, so I guess you don't need my help. --Hallow's Eve09 00:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll get back to you ASAP, ok? Sparrowsong 00:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, you'll be a great charart maker in no time! Here's the steps for making a one-colored cat: 1. Go to Warriors Wiki and search for the page Warriors Wiki:Charart. 2. Scroll down to the section Pixel Blanks and save the blank you want to make the charart from. (if you know this already, ignore this step.) 3. Go to pixlr.com, and click on open image. Select the pixel blank, and it should open. 4. If you have bad eyesight (like I do), then enlarge the image by dragging the bottom right corner to a bigger size. (Don't worry, it won't change the actual size of the image.) 5. Color the blank with the color of the cat's fur. (If you want to make a black cat, don't use the black; use a dark dark dark gray instead, because the lineart is black.) 6. Shade the cat by using the burn tool (looks like a hand pinching something) and if you put the cursor over each tool and wait, a small text box will appear telling you what it is. Use the burn tool and run it over the cat's back, belly, chest, and any other places where there is shading. 7. This step is optional. If you want, you can put highlights on the cat. Use the dodge tool (it looks like a rounded brush thing that's right next to the burn tool), and highlight the haunch and head. Hawkey can explain this more as I don't use highlights too much. 8. Color the eyes, and add a highlight (one white pixel) next to the pupil, and put in ear pink. 9. You're almost done! Now all you have to do is blur (looks like a teardrop) shading, highlights, etc. 10. Save the image. Hope this helps! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow that's great! Just a couple of things: 1. Needs darker shading. 2. Blur highlights. 3. Blur the brown parts (the paws and tail-tip) until it looks smooth. That's pretty much it. Show Bouncepaw to Hawkey, too. I'm sure she'll like it. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 21:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Forestpaw! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I noticed that. I think it's because there are more she-cats or something. Sparrowsong 16:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi Forest, I have something for us admins and rollbackers to discuss here. Clover lulz You =D 01:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Clover lulz You =D 02:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it feels nice to actually feel important. It's nice! I forget, are you an admin or rollbacker on WFW? Clover lulz You =D 02:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Um...okay...that's...odd. Sometimes GB reminds me of Crystalheart's stepdad, Clyde. "NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS AND YOU CAN'T GO OVER THERE AND YOU CAN'T..." you get the point. Clover lulz You =D 02:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...well...ah...I have to say that...GB is psycho! He kinda tries to make his stories in the spotlight all the time, and it gets really very annoying whenever I go on there and I see a poll-thing concerning GB-stuff on the main page. Can't it be someone else for a change? (P.S., I fixed the recent blog posts thing! Yay! Click on it!) Clover lulz You =D 03:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, that sounds evilish...lol jk. I wanna start a riot now over GB's rights...riot...riot...riot! Clover lulz You =D 03:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yesh. *nods head* But I don't really know him that well; I only go by what I've heard and seen. I've only talked to him...ah...a few times. I needa stop judging books by their covers (but I seriously don't normally do that). Okay, now I'm gonna go to the IRC as Clover. Clover lulz You =D 03:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll be there quick as I can. Clover lulz You =D 03:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok how am I supossed to submit it? I tried using enter and it don't work. Gaaaaaaaah I iz confused. Clover lulz You =D 03:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Story Me reviewed your story here. Constructive cristicism, away! LOL the review is actually good, though, so you are a lucky lady! :] If U Seek Clover 17:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Oooops....LOL. I thought it said 'he' at some parts xD. Sorry, I go fix now. If U Seek Clover 18:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #I did NOT create the WFFW one, so stop saying that I did, please :). #You've already been gone from this Wiki for several months. #To be honest, you don't seem to care about it at all. #You said "Ugh, I don't know why I'm still a rollbacker on that Wiki." Referring to this one. #A rollbacker should be on at least twice a week and have at least 600-700 edits. #It was solely because of your inactivity. It had nothing to do with how anyone feels about you. #Remember Hawkfire? Her adminship was removed because she is inactive...does that mean we hate her? No. #This message is meant to be no more hostile than yours. Sparrowsong 20:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Drop_the_stick_and_back_slowly_away_from_the_horse_carcass. Sparrowsong 20:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you must know, she did it as a sort of favor, but whatever. P.P.S. I do not know what an EOC is. Is that the cancer test? Um..... On the main page, people have voted you to ask questions to Brightsparrow as the featured user, and you are the question-asker, on the Template: Featured User page. But.....if your rollback rights are removed.....uh.....idk.....are they removed? Cuz I don't know, and we really aren't supposed to have none-admins/rollbackers ask the questions, only admins and rollbackers. So....are you still a rollbacker? If U Seek Clover 18:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) D: If U Seek Clover 19:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Why?!?! If U Seek Clover 20:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: I understand, though. If U Seek Clover 20:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC)